


Becoming A Caldwell

by BostonKate123



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BostonKate123/pseuds/BostonKate123
Summary: Reflecting on how life changes before your wedding day? Emotional, but for Riley Johnson it proves just how much life has the most unexpected way of showing you why life can be so amazing.
Relationships: Sloane Caldwell/Riley Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Becoming A Caldwell

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the movie Happiest Season or the characters in the movie. I am just a mere fan who loves this movie and these characters, and I am bringing more depth into their lives through my writing. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

Adjusting the cuffs on her shirt Riley double checked her outfit in the hotel room mirror once more, making this the 50th time in the past half an hour.

“ **Riley honey stop you look amazing! She’s not going to know what hit her when she’s walking towards you as you stand up there on that alter.”** John tells her trying to ease her nerves.

Nodding and letting out a breath of air Riley sat down in a chair sipping her glass of scotch.

“ **You’re right, it’s just nerves. I’ve been dreaming of this day for years now and I want it to be perfect for Sloane and myself.”**

She smiles thinking about her future wife and the life they have already built together and then she begins daydreaming about what they are going to do and what they are going to continue building together. She turns to her left smiling as she watches Magnus fix his tie in the mirror, then turning to Abby and John who wear matching knowing smiles and smirks she says

**“Thank you both for standing up there with me today. I’m so thankful to have friends and now family like you both.”**

With tears in his eyes John rushes over and hugs Riley tight and then pulls Abby into the embrace as well and says as he kisses both of their foreheads **“I never knew what having siblings felt like until I had the two of you in my life. I am so honored to stand up there with you today Riley just like I was so honored to stand up there 3 years ago right next to Abby as she married Harper. Now let’s get this show on the road and get you married Dr. Johnson soon to be Dr. Caldwell.”**

Riley and Abby hug him tighter then once they all release the embrace Riley calls for Magnus to come over to her and she bends down on one knee and smiles at him.

“ **You ready buddy? Remember if you don’t want to stand up there the whole time you can go sit with Grandma and Grandpa okay?”**

 **“I’m ready Mama. Soon we are a real family, right?”** He looks up at her asking with wide hopeful eyes and she leans in and presses her forehead against his and smiles then leans back and speaks

“ **We’ve always been a real family buddy, but yes soon it’s going to be you, Matilda, Mommy, and Me. You sure that’s still okay with you?”** She asks him and he nods fast, and she grins and smiles while standing up. Holding out her hand for him to take they walk hand in hand out of the hotel room with John and Abby following behind, Riley helps her son into the back o the limo and they all ride to the ballroom together for the wedding. And yes, Riley says her son, because when Sloane and Riley began to date, she never looked back, and she always accepted Matilda and Magnus as her own and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Arriving at the venue, they climb out and head in through one door, so the bridal party does not see them at first. The bridal party consists of Sloane, Harper, Jane, and Matilda. Wanting a small second wedding was the only thing Sloane was truly stuck on and Riley had always wanted a small intimate ceremony, so she was happy that her bride agreed. Tipper on the other hand took over the rest of the planning. Riley has found over the years to just nod and agree with her future mother-in-law at least to a certain point, it made for an easier time and made it easier to get along with them all.

It has been 7 years that Sloane and Riley have been together and so much life has happened since then. After Harper came out of the closet and after Sloane officially got divorced, life moved very fast for everyone. Riley finished her residency at John Hopkins and then moved to Boston and by a strike of fate Sloane had taken up law again after the divorce and she and the kids found their way to Boston as well. After bumping into each other at the grocery store a friendship formed and then slowly grew into a romance. Abby and Harper had married 4 years after the big Christmas fiasco. Jane is now a big-time author still being represented by John and she has now written 15 books 12 of which are in 3 series of books. Tipper and Ted have been busier than ever in the last 7 years with Ted being Mayor of Pennsylvania and Tipper now having her own talk show thanks to her viral Instagram account, life has moved fast for the Caldwell’s.

Riley was still amazed daily that 7 years ago Sloane even agreed to go out with her in the first place. After their first date it was a whirlwind romance, Riley took to the kids right away and the kids loved Riley right away as well. Soon both women found themselves selling their homes and moving in together in a house in Massachusetts right outside of Boston. Since the Christmas fiasco Riley and Harper even talked and soon, they reconciled and slowly became friends again. Abby, John, and Riley soon became the Three Musketeers and had constant group chats going and they were always keeping up with each other’s lives. Abby had finally gotten her PhD and was working as a Professor of Art History at Carnegie Melon just like her parents and John? Well John was still representing dozens of authors and making millions of dollars yearly and moving from boyfriend to boyfriend every few months before things got serious.

Being shook away from her daydream on life Riley was brought back to reality by Abby **“Hey you okay? You ready? We have to start walking down the aisle soon.”**

Riley nods and grins **“I’m perfect, but I am ready to be married.”**

Abby smirks and nods **“I know the feeling. I was the exact same way remember?”**

Nodding, they all lined up and slowly the music began, and they all started walking down the aisle one by one. First Riley, then Magnus, then Abby, and finally John. Standing up there Riley stared out at her loved ones sitting in the chairs of the small ballroom. Tipper graced one side of the room along with Sloane’s grandparents and Eric. On the other side of the room sat Riley mother, father, and her grandparents. Soon the music changed once more, and the guests stood to greet the bride as she walked down the aisle towards her future wife. Taking a deep breath Riley looked up and instantly her deep brown eyes met the brightest and clearest of blue eyes and she forgot everything else existed in the world except for Sloane Caldwell. Walking down the two steps from the alter to meet Ted and Sloane, she grinned. Shaking hands with Ted she helped Sloane up the steps being very careful with Sloane’s dress, holding onto Sloane’s hand and after shared whispers of “I Love You.” they began the ceremony.

After rings and vows were exchanged and the couple had shared the sweetest of kisses they were announced to their family as Mrs. and Mrs. Sloane and Riley Caldwell. Heading to the reception hand in hand with her wife followed by her 3 new sisters, her new brother, and her now official two children she could not be happier. And this is how Riley Johnson became a Caldwell.

**THE END.**


End file.
